Losing Control
by IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks
Summary: ONE SHOT Goku and Chichi's wedding night! LEMON R


**AN: I do not own Dragonball Z, not that I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta and Trunks though.**

**My first ONE SHOT; WARNING: SERIOUS LEMON!!!**

Chichi and Goku's Wedding night

Chichi was excited. This is the day she has been waiting so long for. The day that Goku will finally be hers. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl. She turned her head to see her new husband and smiled. He has so much to learn, her Goku does. He was devouring the wedding feast with great gusto and speed. She smiled. No one can put a meal away like her Goku. Her father, the Ox King, who sat in the other side of Goku, was crying his eyes out.

Goku was trying his hardest to not look at his new wife. He knew that if he did something primal will take over. He felt that feeling soon after defeating her at the World Martial Art Tournament. His instincts then were very clear, as they are now. At the time he had to shove those instincts aside to fight Piccolo. Now they are in full force. He knew that if he looked at Chichi right now he won't be able to stop. That was why he was eating. Also, he knew that he would need the energy.

With the feast over with, the happy couple prepared to leave. Ox King had prepared the traditional bridal home for them, located a few miles away. As the feast came to a close, Chichi turned to her father. "Dad, it's time for us to go." She laid he hand on his arm, and the Ox King swung her into an embrace. Goku almost turned to fling the large man away, and then stopped as he realized that this was her father. Turning _away _from them was hard, but he made himself do it. He called for the Flying Nimbus.

"See you in a few days, Daddy." Chichi said and made her way over to Goku. She reached out and took his hand and he gave a start. Once again he almost turned her way. He squeezed her hand and smiled as she squeezed back. As Nimbus came into view, Goku swept her up into his arms and jumped as the Nimbus streaked by. Landing softly on the fluffy gold cloud they sped away towards the honeymoon cottage. Chichi clung to Goku as the wind whistled by. He was silent throughout the flight. He feared that if he said anything to her right now it would come out in a growl. Those instincts were about ready to claw their way out.

After a few minutes the little cottage came into view and they swept down. Goku jumped of the Nimbus and strode towards the cottage door still cradling Chichi. As he came to the door he stopped.

Chichi pulled her head out from the crook of his neck and peered into his face. "Goku." His grip tightened. Then all of a sudden he set her down. She felt dizzy after being carried for so long. She put a hand to his chest to steady herself. He almost picked her right back up. His blood was throbbing in his veins.

"Chichi, I . . . can't wait anymore." He sounded strained even to his own ears. She turned to open the door almost hesitantly. His hand covered hers as the handle turned. Chichi suddenly became nervous. She didn't know what was wrong with her Goku. He never acted this way. It was almost like he is a completely different person. And it scared the hell out of her. She almost ran into the cottage.

She came to a halt in the middle of the room. There really was not much in here, a small kitchenette in one corner with a table for two, fireplace on another wall all set to be lit. She almost didn't look at the bed nestled in another corner covered with her mother's quilt. She turned as Goku came into the room. She peered at him through hooded eyes. His hands seemed to be clenched at is sides. She gave a start when he was suddenly beside her.

Goku wrapped her in his arms and tiled her head back. Chichi opened her mouth in surprise as he covered it with his lips. He gave a low moan and pulled her into a tighter embrace. Chichi repeated his moan and snaked her arms up to his hair. Abruptly he pulled away. She swayed a bit at the intensity of the kiss. She looked up at him and saw his smirk! A smirk! Goku never smirked. He smiled, he laughed, but he did not smirk! She wanted to . . . to . . . oh, she wanted to kiss him again.

Goku was a raging inferno inside. Trying to gain some semblance of control over his emotions he stepped away from her. And that only made things worse. Turning to the bed, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw it over into a corner. He heard rustling behind him and turned around. A mistake.

Chichi came up behind him with a rustle of her mother's dress. Goku abruptly turned around and she gasped. His eyes were so intense, and sensual. She turned around and said, "Can you undo the buttons?"

His blood roared in his head when she turned. As if in submission! His instincts raged at him to finish, now! He stepped over to her, his hands going to the tiny buttons along the back of the dress. He tried to go slow, but every other button snapped off in his hands. Soon the skin was exposed on her back and he dipped his head, nibbling. She leaned back into his ministrations and moaned, then gasped as his teeth sank into the base of her neck. It lasted two seconds, and then he was licking where he bit her.

Chichi felt lightheaded as soon as Goku bit her. As if steamroller plowed over her. Then her dress slowly fell to the floor. He turned her around slowly drinking in the sight of her. She stood proudly before him as his gaze took all of her in.

"Do you trust me?" Goku asked her.

Chichi gave a start when he spoke. _Trust him? Why would he ask that?_ Chichi wondered quietly to herself. "I do." The exact same words she used just hours before.

As those two words left her mouth Goku swept her into his arms and gently laid her on the bed covering her with his body. His hands began a slow exploration of her slender body, touching, caressing, and teasing. Slowly working his way down her body, he left no part of her unexplored. His hands massaged her small plump breasts, caressing down her stomach, down her thighs. Goku suddenly felt encumbered by the remainder of his clothing. Leaning back he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it aside. Then rolled to his side to quickly remove the dark slacks.

Chichi almost cried in regret when his body left hers. She sat up to look at him, her eyes opening wide at the site of his bare chest. All those rippling muscles right in front of her. She reached out and ran her hands along the hard panes of his chest. She heard him groan and felt emboldened. Exploring further, her hands roamed down to his hard length. Clasping him in her hands she slowly squeezed and massaged the long hardness of him. Goku moaned so loudly that she took her hands away afraid that she hurt him.

"I'm sorry . . ." she began, but he cut her off, "No, it's alright." He pushed her back down and covered her again. His mouth covered hers ravenously, nearly taking her breath away. Trailing kisses down her neck he covered one breast with his mouth suckling and lathing, and then went to the other. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her felt gentle kissed being rained on his head. His hands trailed down to her apex, and he slowly inserted a finger. She gasped at the sensations that coursed through her body at the small intrusion. Her eyes closed and her head fell back on the pillows moaning. Goku smirked and inserted another finger, slowly massaging. Hot liquid soaked his fingers as he moved them. Her hips lifted to the rhythm of his fingers.

"Goku, I . . . I . . ." She didn't know what she wanted. Whatever it was she wanted she knew that she _didn't_ want him to stop. Suddenly his hands left, and she felt empty. Then he was over her, his whole weight almost pressing into her. He shifted and she felt his fingers once again. His hands caressed her breasts and arms. _Wait, his hands were up here. What was down . . .?_ She gasped and her eyes opened wide as he surged deeply into her. His mouth covered hers to muffle her gasp of exclamation.

A thrilling excitement that was laced with pain and pleasure flowed through her. Slowly Goku stroked out and then plunged forward again, driving himself to her core. She wrapped both arms and legs around him as he surged forward again. She felt a _sensation_ building up in her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It filled her entire being, slowly expanding until she felt she would burst. And then it did as Goku surged one last time and let out a shout of pleasure.

Goku slowly turned to Chichi as awareness came back to him. He propped himself onto his elbows over her. She smiled up at him, that big beaming smile. "That was wonderful." She said. He smiled back and rolled to her side putting his arms up behind him to pillow his head. Chichi sat up and peered at him.

"Are you ok Goku?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes Chichi, I'm fine." _Now_ he thought to himself. He really didn't know what happened. It was like someone had taken over his body. Some beast and he had no control over it. Suddenly he realized that he could _feel_ Chichi. In his head a small bundle of emotions that he knew was her. She was anxious, and she was concerned. "It's ok now Chichi." and he rolled back to her pushing her back onto the bed.

Chichi knew something happened but not what. It seemed as if her sweet innocent Goku was changed into a raging passionate inferno. Not that she was upset about that. She rather liked this sensuous side of him. And she rather hoped that she would be the only one to see it. She smiled up at her husband as he kissed her hard hands roaming. Then there was nothing more to do but feel.

**OK, so what do you think! Please please please review!!**


End file.
